This application is directed to a method for diagnosing whether a subject has had a stroke and, if so, differentiating between the different types of stroke. More specifically, the method includes analyzing the subject's body fluid for at least four selected markers of stroke. There are also described diagnostic devices and kits for use in the method.
The impact of stroke on the health of human beings is very great when considered in terms of mortality and even more devastating when disability is considered. For example, stroke is the third leading cause of death in adults in the United States, after ischemic heart disease and all forms of cancer. For people who survive, stroke is the leading cause of disability. The direct medical costs due to stroke and the cost of lost employment amount to billions of dollars annually. Approximately 85% of all strokes are ischemic (thrombotic and embolic) with the remainder being hemorrhagic.
Stroke is an underserved market for both therapeutics and diagnostic techniques. In the United States alone over 700,000 people have strokes each year. A multiple of that number would be suspected of having strokes with diagnostics only confirmed by expensive technology including computer-assisted tomography (CAT) scans and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). However, these sophisticated technologies are not available in all hospitals and they are also not sensitive enough to diagnose ischemic stroke at an early stage.
Stroke is a clinical diagnosis made by a neurologist, usually as a consultation. Current methods for diagnosing stroke include symptom evaluation, medical history, chest X-ray, ECG (electrical heart activity), EEG (brain nerve cell activity), CAT scan to assess brain damage and MRI to obtain internal body visuals. A number of blood tests may be performed to search for internal bleeding. These include complete blood count, prothrombin time, partial thromboplastin time, serum electrolytes and blood glucose.
Determining the immediate cause of a stroke can be difficult especially upon presentation where the diagnosis relies mainly on imaging techniques. Approximately 50% of cerebral infarctions are not visible on a CAT scan. Further, even though a CAT scan can be very sensitive for the identification of hemorrhagic stroke, it is not very sensitive for cerebral ischemia during evaluation of stroke and is usually positive at from 24 to 36 hours after onset of stroke. As a result a window of opportunity for rapid treatment would usually have expired once the current diagnostic techniques positively identify a stroke.
The treatment of stroke includes preventive therapies such as antihypertensive and antiplatelet drugs which control and reduce blood pressure and thus reduce the likelihood of stroke. Also, the development of thrombolytic drugs such as t-PA (tissue plasminogen activator) has provided a significant advance in the treatment of ischemic stroke victims but to be effective and minimize damage from acute stroke it is necessary to begin treatment very early, for example, within about three hours after the onset of symptoms. These drugs dissolve blood vessel clots which block blood flow to the brain and which are the cause of approximately 80% of strokes. However, these drugs can also present the side effect of increased risk of bleeding. Various neuroprotectors such as calcium channel antagonist can stop damage to the brain as a result of ischemic insult. The window of treatment for these drugs is typically broader than that for the clot dissolvers and they do not increase the risk of bleeding.
Diagnostic techniques for the early diagnosis of stroke and identification of the type of stroke are needed to allow the physician to prescribe the appropriate therapeutic drugs at an early stage in the cerebral event. Various markers for stroke are known and analytical techniques for the determination of such markers have been described in the art. As used herein the term “marker” refers to a protein or other molecule that is released from the brain during a cerebral ischemic or hemorrhagic event. Such markers include isoforms of proteins that are unique to the brain.
It has been reported in the literature that myelin basic protein (MBP) concentration, in cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) increases after sufficient damage to neuronal tissue, head trauma and AIDS dementia. Further, it has been reported that ultrastructural immunocytochemistry studies using anti-MBP antibodies have shown that MBP is localized exclusively in the myelin sheath. Thus, it has been suggested the MBP levels in CSF or serum be used as a marker of cerebral damage in acute cerebrovascular disease. See Strand, T., et al., Brain and plasma proteins in spinal fluid as markers for brain damage and severity of stroke, Stroke (1984) 15; 138-144. The increase in MBP concentration in CSF is most evident in about four to five days after the onset of thrombotic stroke while in cerebral hemorrhage the increase was highest almost immediately after onset. See Garcia-Alex, A., et al., Neuron-specific enolase and myelin basic protein: Relationship of cerebrospinal fluid concentration to the neurologic condition of asphyxiated full-term infants, Pediatrics (1994) 93; 234-240. It has also been found that patients with transitory ischemic attack (TIA) had normal CSF values for MBP while those with cerebral infarction and hemorrhage had elevated values. In cerebral infarction there was a significant increase in MBP concentration in CSF from the first to second lumbar puncture while patients with intracerebral hemorrhage had reached already markedly elevated levels at the first lumbar puncture. It was reported that the kinetic difference in MBP release may be useful in the differential diagnosis of hemorrhagic and ischemic stroke. MBP levels in CSF also correlated to the visibility of the cerebral lesion at CT scan and to the short-term outcome of the patients. Further, the concentration of MBP increased with the extent of brain lesion and high values indicated a poor short-term prognosis for the patient. See Strand, T. et al, previously cited.
S100 protein is another marker which may be taken as a useful marker for assessing neurologic damage and for determining the extent of brain damage and for determining the extent of brain lesions. Thus, it has been suggested for use as an aid in the diagnosis and assessment of brain lesions and neurological damage due to stroke. See Missler, U., Weismann, M., Friedrich, C. and Kaps, M., S100 protein and neuron-specific enolase concentrations in blood as indicators of infarction volume and prognosis in acute ischemic stroke, Stroke (1997) 28; 1956-60.
Neuron-specific enolase (NSE) also has been suggested as a useful marker of neurologic damage in the study of stroke with particular application in the assessment of treatment. See Teasdale, G. and Jennett, B., Assessment of coma and impaired consciousness, Lancet (1974) 2; 81-84.
There continues to be a need for diagnostic techniques which can provide timely information concerning the type of stroke suffered by a patient, the onset of occurrence, the location of the event, the identification of appropriate patients who will benefit from treatment with the appropriate drug and the identification of patients who are at risk of bleeding as a result of treatment. Such techniques can provide data which will allow a physician to determine quickly the appropriate treatment required by the patient and permit early intervention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for rapidly diagnosing and distinguishing stroke.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for distinguishing between thrombotic strokes and hemorrhagic strokes.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a method which includes analyzing the body fluid of a patient for at least four markers of stroke.
It is yet another object to provide a method which can provide information relating to the time of onset of the stroke.
It is still another object to provide diagnostic assay devices for use in the method.